They call me Monster but I am only the Warden
by LightHope1
Summary: We are creatures of the the fallen. Our stories always end the same. Always in tragedy. DamonxOC
1. The Warden

I have been told that,_ "__The tragedy of human life consists in our vain attempts to stretch the limits of things which can never become unlimited, to reach the infinite by absurdly adding to the rungs of the ladder of the finite.__"_ But when you can live forever than this wouldn't apply to your life.

I am a warden of the Eastern sea board. I was turned to protect the innocent, bring justice to the fallen and to record the history of this region. I never asked to have this task. I was chosen; my creator taught me the ways of warden hood and then disappeared. I have lived longer than most wardens, the American wardens are younglings compared to their European ancestors. I was told we were the chosen by the almighty; but who would let us be tortured by the hellish creatures that roam this world?

I have seen many things in my two centuries of life. I cannot be killed, my blood is toxic to my enemies and I am frozen at the age of eighteen forever. While traveling, I record the actions of my prisoners the vampire race. The Vamps believe that they have complete freedom but I am responsible to give them the proper punishments for their actions. My wrist tattoo is the only indication of my existence. Many have speculated my kind to be like the witches however we do not have spells to protect us. We travel by shifting space and time; our eyes after turning begin to deepen into a rusty auburn color. I was human once; I still eat and drink for energy and my heart still beats. My blood is the only thing that has changed and has preserved my body at the age of eighteen. I was supposed to pass on my abilities decades ago but I have not found nor looked for a warden replacement. I do not wish to inflict such a burden on anyone else. Since no one accounts for my actions; I suppose I can control the warden linage.

I have had many interesting cases come into my charge over the past two centuries however one of the most peculiar ones takes place in Mystic Falls, VA in the middle region of my control dealing with Katherine Pierce and the Salvatore Brothers. I have dealt with many cases of changing but the Salvatore brothers were a very twisted tale. Their reappearance in Mystic Falls has caused me to go back to that tragic place. I was young in my warden hood when I met them the first time. My heart was not yet hardened by the tragedies of this world. I wanted to save both Stefan and Damon from their fate but out of ignorance I got involved. I have learned much since that tragic day of the church burning in 1864.

I have been told I am one of the lucky ones. I have had many names over my time as warden. I have seen history unfold, witnessed victory, experienced death and loss. My name is Savannah Catherine Blackwell and this is my story.


	2. Pain

Thank you for reading!

Savannah's POV

I have witnessed and experienced pain for a long time. I believe that _we must all suffer from one of two pains: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. The difference is discipline weighs ounces while regret weighs tons._ My courtship with pain has both been essential for existence and survival.

Every time a warden shifts a sharp pain blinds the eyes and an agony beyond imagined rips through their body. It takes hours in the beginning of the young warden's existence to master a mental wall against the pain. Overtime, the pain dissipates and the surrounds become alive again. A warden is merely an observer of the situations vampires get involved with but in cases like the Salvatore Brothers when one vampire is after the other's humanity it's often a matter of involvement.

The Salvatores' have known me well over the years. I have watched over Stefan and Damon since their creation; however it has been over 15 years since I'd seen them together. Damon is loose cannon that will not allow anyone to control him. He is a reckless killer while Stefan tries to control the craving that is the root of all vamps subsistence. Damon's obsession of Katherine Pierce is what has driven his madness and destructive nature. His anger towards Stefan is eternal and also towards me. He knows that since I am the warden I know the locations of all night walkers, but I can not disclose her location to him. While Stefan seeks redemption, Damon will always be there destroying any good in his brother's life. As much as the pain of regret lies upon my heart it is time to revisit the town of Mystic falls and the Salvatore Brothers.

I shifted into Mystic Falls at midnight to begin my watch. I awoke into a place that was unfamiliar; only rubble stood at the once magnificent Salvatore Mansion. Trees, shrubs and growth had taken over the gardens and paths that once lead to the main road. The moonlight shone brightly as I let my fingers linger on the old stone; as my memories consumed my mind. As a warden, I can never forget a memory it can only be buried. This was the last place I had seen Damon Salvatore smile, his last real laugh and last real kiss. This place was the only memory I had left from my last visit here oh so long ago. I sighed and released my hair from its braid, adjusted my jeans and my form fitting black halter. I could feel the wind shifting and knew that morning was upon me. I began the long walk into Mystic Falls Township. I wondered who I'd see first of the brothers.

The main road was paved and no long dirt. It had truly been to long since I'd been back. While being a warden, I have had to watch over about a few hundred vamps give or take. They travel, feed, turn and die. It's a vicious cycle. I have had to kill some over my time for their injustices. As the main road forked a truck slowed to a crawl next to me. "Well young lady, do you need a ride?" asked the old man.

I surveyed his aura. (Another talent of a warden is to be able to read a person's heart) It seemed pure enough only tainted by emotional pain. I nodded in his direction.

"That would be wonderful. I was just trying to get into Mystic Falls."He laughed.

"Well honey, that's a good eight miles down the road; by the looks of it that would have taken you all morning." He looked down at my shoes that were black boots. "It would have torn apart those nice boots."

I shrugged to his observation and looked out the window. If only I could have shifted it would have been more efficient but sometimes taking the harder route of pretending to be human made me connect back to my humanity. We continued small talk till we reached the main court house in town.

"It really hasn't changed." I said.

"Nope, same buildings dating back to the 1860s." remarked the old man. "There is a lot of history in this sad place. The Founder day's event should be starting soon."

If a chill could run down my back it would have then.

"Thank you for your kindness." I said while opening the truck door and jumping out. "I wish I could offer you something for your hospitality."

He laughed. "Just your company into town was enough. Have a good day ma'am."

I looked up at the clock tower to see the time. I wondered where I should start my observation. I figured that Stefan would easiest to locate. Knowing his previous actions I knew he enjoyed taking the role of a high school student. Damon would probably not be far behind; I could feel the presence of both of them. A crowd of teens crossed my path and I figured I should start at the high school to find them. If push came to shove, they would find me first.

Elena's POV

Today was like any ordinary day at school, long and boring. I closed my locker and saw Stefan walking towards me. When he was around, my fears washed away. He engulfed me into a hug and kissed my forehead. It had for the best that I discovered what he really was it helped us become so much closer. The first warning bell rang and we separated. "Time for history." He said while taking my books for me.

I nodded and fallowed him into the classroom. Mr. Saltzman arrived behind us and told everyone that it's time to be quiet. The final warning bell rings and we begin class. Our class was interrupted by a girl entering into the classroom. She was someone I had defiantly never seen in Mystic Falls. I shifted my gaze back to Stefan who froze at the girl's appearance.

Mr. Saltzman motioned her to come into the classroom. "Welcome to Mystic Falls….Miss…." he said.

The girl smiled, "My name is Savannah Blackwell. I just moved into town."

"Well I am glad to have another addition to the class. Please take a seat anywhere."

The girl was medium height. She had a small athletic frame, brown wavy hair and the deepest color amber eyes. She took the free seat next to me. I smiled with hesitation. "Welcome." I said.

She smiled back and sat in a relaxed position as if not having a care in the world. I shifted my gaze back to Stefan who looked as if he was being tortured by the girl's presence. It was the slowest history class on record but when the bell finally rang everyone seemed to hurry out for lunch. The new girl took her time; she stretched went to talk to the teacher and then eventually left the room. Stefan stood next to me by this time and asked, "Hey do you need me for anything?"

"I don't but we have to go eat lunch with the group." I said trying to give him my most encouraging smile.

"I have to go for a while Elena. I don't know how long it shall take." He said slightly strained.

"Does it have to do something with that new girl?" I asked out of concern.

He sighed. "I wish it were that simple. The last time I saw her was fifteen years ago." My mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me that she is a vampire? How could she be walking around this school in daylight?"

His eyes shifted to the door of the classroom. "She isn't one of us. She is something completely different. I really need to go find her before Damon does. See you later Elena." He kissed my forehead and disappeared only leaving me still with lots of unanswered questions.

I leaned against a desk and closed my eyes. Life was just finally settling down for us why did it have to change? I rubbed my eyes and then got my composure . I had to keep the act up for Stefan's sake and my own sanity.

Savannah's POV________________________________________________________________________

I knew he would come find me. I walked out of the school, down the road to the park. I sat for a while listening to the wind, the lake water and trees. I felt his presence before his appearance. Another gift of being a warden I was never able to be surprised.

"What are you doing here Savannah?" he asked calmly.

"I was going to ask you the same question. But now I know why. It's because of that girl in the classroom. You needed to know her?" I said while looking into his eyes. He only blinked but sat down next to me on the bench.

"I figured from your silence that it was for that reason. Does Damon know that I am back?" I asked.

"It's been so long since you have made an appearance Savannah."

"My job is a difficult one and soon something will be changing for the worse in this town." I warned.

He sighed. "You see the future yet only give riddles. Knowing what I do, your warning probably deals with vampires being involved."

I smirked, "you were always the one with the brains. I sadly will be sticking around though. As much as Damon will hate this he needs to learn his place."

"Savannah please understands the situation."

"Stefan, your brother's humanity is at stake here. What's left of it? I completely understand the situation and I can only at this moment observe." I said calmly.

He nodded. "Do you need a place to stay? We have room at the boardinghouse and there you can watch over him."

I nodded. "This sounds perfectly suitable to me."

Our silence remained as we looked out upon the lake. "He's going to hate this." whispered Stefan.

"Don't think I don't hate this either." I mumbled. "He is still the monster and I am and will always be the warden." Now my humanity was getting the best of me.

In my case though, _Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever._


	3. Sadness

Savannah's POV

For as long as I have known Damon Salvatore often the word _Sadness _is associated to him. _Damon __has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a him cold when he is only sad._ It takes a special heart to fix him but she is no longer capable of healing his broken heart. She would simply destroy it out of carelessness.

Walking up to the boardinghouse made me hesitant. Stefan motioned me to enter the establishment. As my feet touched the hardwood floor, Damon appeared. His eyes deepened a glare and his breath touched my face. "Welcome back Savannah." He said just barely above a whisper.

I breathed out, looked into his amazing good looks and slapped him across the face. "That was for the last time I saw you." I said.

He was startled but his emotions washed away as fast as they appeared. He showed his fangs as if to make me quiver. "You know I am immune." I said without a second thought. He watched as I crossed the foyer with Stefan in tow who gave his brother an icy glare. "Stefan just because I won't accommodate for our warden does not mean that I won't be on my best behavior." He said while laughing.

I walked towards the living room where a fire was ablaze and sat down on the big brown couch. Stefan poured me a drink and handed it to me. "You still remember?" I asked as I took the glass. He smiled and sat across from me.

Damon surveyed the situation and walked into the room to stand by the fire. "Why are you here Savannah?" he asked.

I took a sip of my drink and then said, "I am the one here asking the questions. Why are you hear Damon? Nothing is left for you here. She is gone."

He twisted around and appeared inches from my face. "She is here. I know it."

I rolled my eyes out of frustration. "Torturing your brother and hurting the towns' people will not work."

"You AlWAYS side with Stefan." He growled. "It's more than that. Katherine is…..I don't have to explain it to you."

"Damon, you're reckless and destructive. It's my duty to keep you in check and if I cannot than a very bad end will happen here." I said angrily and a bit shaken. Damon's eyes glowed and the blood reached the surface of his eyelids as he became livid. Stefan stood to pull his brother away from such closeness to me. "Savannah that's worst case scenario. Right?" he said.

I bit my lower lip. It was so much more complicated with the Salvatore brothers. It's why my warden hood should have ended years ago. I was unable to bring myself to destroy Damon for after all the chances id given him. It was an efficient system but I was the malfunction.

Stefan and Damon looked at me with unwavering faces. If one was destroyed the other would soon follow. Not because of anger it just was the fact they needed each other to survive this nasty curse given to them. They together were each other's humanity. The connection they believed was the love of Katherine but in reality it was brotherhood.

"I can only observe for now." I answered.

"Always the excuses" Damon shouted. "I am leaving." He stormed out of the room slamming all the doors.

Stefan looked over me with an exhausted gaze. "It's still the same. Sometimes I feel like I am so close to helping and then he'll become distant again. It's with Elena that things have gotten complicated Sav. I am worried for both her safety and my own sanity."

I shifted my glance to the fire. "Stefan it's so much more complicated in a way that you have not discovered about your own brother."

He kneeled down to my level and caught my gaze. "What do I need to understand?"

"Learn his emotions and then dig deeper. I should rest. The shifting has worn me out."I said while standing up slightly shaken.

"He still gets to you doesn't he?" Stefan asked "I can see it just with the way you talked to him."

I sighed. "I was so young back then in my warden hood Stefan. It seems like forever ago." I said softly. "I didn't stay on top of Katherine's reckless behavior. The similarities between her and Damon are startling. I am always alone never able to lean on another with my burdens of knowledge. "

He nodded and showed me to my room. "I suppose you should rest. Do you need clothes? I can surely ask Elena if you can borrow some. I am so glad you're around again Sav. It's been a long time."

I nodded. "Explain only the essential things to Elena about why I am here."

He smiled. "It would take to long if I didn't do it that way."

"Bye Stefan I'll see you later." He hugged my small form.

I pulled away and closed the door. I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Stefan treated me like a little sister even though he knew very well what I was capable of doing while Damon treated me like toxin. It was exactly like these fifteen years ago. Nothing had changed.

I let my memory consume my vision. Like a movie film the scenes began to flash before me.

I heard once _Sorrow is one of the vibrations that prove the fact of living._ In Damon's case he's the undead. Living is only a faint memory that died tragically in 1864.

I hope you enjoyed! I had to leave a bit of a cliff hanger about the past. It shall be revealed soon I promise. Hope you enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW


	4. The Wrong Passion

As much as I have seen in my life Damon would be at the top of my list as being the most _passionate_ about the completely wrong thing for him. He believes that Katherine is the solution to everything. If he only knew _passion can never purchase what true love desires: true intimacy, self-giving, and commitment__._ True love is NOT Katherine. If only he could see the truth.

The year was 1864; A very tragic year for both the United States and the Vampire Population. I had been warden for only a few decades and new to the trade. Most vampires disrespected me for my youngness and ignorance. While I may have been stronger and most powerful I was simply too naive. My creator warned me that I would make a few tragic mistakes and in the process of learning the knowledge that came with warden hood.

I had only dared to travel the New England sea board. I should have had been old with grandchildren but instead I claimed the life of a cursed warden. My monsters were reckless especially due to the civil war. People went missing often due both to war and the hunger of vampires. It caused me to shift often to the Virginia coast and southern regions of America. I posed as a boy more often than not in the towns and communities I ventured into. A women had no leverage, no control and especially in the south no respect from males. Vampires were no different t but they knew of my gender and feared my wrath.

I shifted into Mystic Falls; back then every ounce of my being ensued in pure agony. I sensed the vampire population becoming too dangerous. The town's people were becoming aware of them and that was the first step in the wrong direction. I was taught to first observe and then punishment was the next step and the final line was death. No exceptions were allowed. It was almost a three strike system without the third warning.

I disguised myself as a visiting daughter of the mayor from a neighboring town. I was at the first Founders Day Ball; I was observing two vampires named Katherine Pierce and Pearl. I sensed a carelessness and greed about Katherine. Katherine had never crossed my path before but Pearl was much older. Katherine had a very handsome escort who was completely controlled by her mind. His name was Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't much older than my human age had been. It would not be till later that I met the very striking yet fervent Damon Salvatore. I could not tell what she had planned for them until it was too late; until the two boys were turned into my monsters. If only I had revealed my true identity maybe just maybe they could have been saved. I carry that pain with me always.

He was human when I first met him. His smile was brilliant, his skin warm and his mind dangerous. He was a marvelous dancer. I'll never forget the first conversation I had with him either.

I stood in the door way wearing a brilliant dark blue gown. Of course in the fashion of the day of a much finer material then I would have ever owned in my human life. My long hair was done up in curls hanging loose and I watched the scene unfolding before me. The older men were in deep conversation, the women inspecting suitable choices for husbands and the young ones danced. It was a perfect evening.

He appeared in my vision looking very similar to the boy dancing with Katherine. He observed my gaze at the couple. "Are you acquainted with my brother?" he asked calmly.

I turned and smiled warmly. "I am not. In fact I am here visiting from a nearby town as a representative."

"They sent a woman? You must be of some sort of importance." He said while sipping a glace of wine.

"My name is Savannah Lee Franklin and you are?" I asked while still keeping my eye on Katherine.

"Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This maybe a bit forward but would you like to dance?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip out of hesitation. As a warden it was the first rule to not get involved with the humans; to keep it to a bare minimum but it had been so long since my last dance. "Yes, I would love the honor of this next dance."

He set his drink on a nearby table and took my dancing card from my wrist. "A bit empty" he commented.

I blushed and replied, "I do not have much opportunity to dance."

"Well it will be my pleasure." He said. So we danced for more than one song that night. People took notice of us together. For once, humanity was in my grasp. As quickly as it appeared it was taken away.

It was her eyes that gave it away first. As a warden, I was able to break people from a vampire's control. He was supposed to be consumed with jealousy. I saw her drift in-between couples as if she was stalking her pray. I politely excused myself from Damon's grasps. As soon as I was in another room she faced me.

"You're a warden." She simply said.

I shifted my eyes, "This is not the proper place for such a conversation." I said above barely a whisper.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh you're just delightful Ms…."

"Ms. Savannah." I answered.

"You're the new warden of the eastern sea board. Such a young thing compared to the last one. You're rather pathetic. I was expecting someone of Caleb's caliber. Thinking you're smart by appearing here." She shook her head as if she was my mother.

"I can destroy you." I said.

"You may have the power and the strength but I have done nothing wrong. Pearl and I shall be leaving this town soon." she said smugly.

I looked over at the two Salvatore brothers. "What about the two humans?"

"I haven't decided." She said. "But I am sure you will know very soon. Good evening Ms. Savannah. It was a please speaking. Have a good stay in this splendid town."

She disappeared into the crowd. It would be the last time I'd speak to her till 1900.

I awoke from the vision in the reality of 2009. It was dark outside. I knew I had to have been out for several hours. My body pulse a light burning pain from revealing my memories; it was a draining task to bring up the past.

I found clothes lying on the winter chest beside the bed. I changed into jeans, a dark blue top and pulled my hair back. My feet barely made a sound as I walked to the kitchen in search of real food. I'd developed an obsession for cereal at any time of the day. It was sugary goodness.

As I poured some life cereal, I sensed him before he appeared. "Hello Damon." I said.

"Gah, I cannot even sneak up on you such a tragedy."

"Nope" I said while pouring milk and searching for a spoon.

"Apparently in fifteen years your food choices haven't changed." He echoed. "I've tried that Life before."

I smirked. "It's my favorite."

"Glad I went to the store then."

"I thought Stefan…" I said more to myself then him.

"I do adore your food habits. I always found them very peculiar."

"It's been fifteen years?" I asked.

He shook his head. "This is just since you saw my brother and I together. It's been more recent."

I munched and nodded. "It's the old age." I kidded.

"When do you have to pass on your wonder gift of yours?"

I shrugged. "We have been through this before. I don't want to talk about it Damon. In fact, why are you back here?"

"You know why I am back. She's here the women I love."

"I sense in your aura that you're lying." I said. "I think you like that Elena girl."

He growled. "No. She is not worth my time."

"But has a stunning resemblance to Katherine?" I asked curiously.

"I have things to do." He said. "It's been good seeing you Sav. Don't stay to long."

I bit my lower lip and poured myself another bowl of cereal. It would take more than this sugary goodness to fix this tragic tale.

I have learned about passion that _between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship._

Hope you enjoyed

Lighthope1


	5. Halfway Gone

Life is a_ journey. __**Peace**__ is something you do on a moment-by-moment basis in the mist of it all._"I have experienced life as much as a warden can. My absolute favorite place on the Eastern Sea Board would be Tybee Island in Georgia. It's close to the town of Savannah. The community is close nit and small. It was a beautiful peaceful place the last time I was there. I wish more than anything I could go back. If only my shifting worked like that.

Today was a new day. Big rain drops splashed onto the window, the lighting and thunder rumbled in the background and I just lay in bed. I did not have a solution to Damon's problems. I had been observing for a week now and still nothing wild had happened. Nothing for me to have to question his reasoning for coming back to Mystic Falls; I could tell that there was something between him in Elena though that was almost haunting. Today was the worst day of the year. _My Birthday_.

I rolled over onto back, covered my face with a pillow and gave a long sigh. "Why are you so pouty princess?"

I uncovered my face and sat up slightly. "Damon? What are you doing in here?"

"Well a little birdie told me it was someone's birthday today." He said. His pointing finger brushed my nose. "It's time for some fun. What do you want to do today princess?"

I crossed my arms in frustration."Please, stop calling me that. Go find a grave and die." I grumbled. "Don't you have someone to go kill?"

"Icy I like this new you. That or someone is super grouchy." He said. "Besides I am here to wait on hand and foot for you my…."

I grabbed a pillow to hit him but he was too quick. He snatched it and grinned. "Get dressed Babe."

He disappeared and of course he had laid out an outfit he wished I'd wear. I groaned. I was too old for this. Simply thrown off guard by his kindness; there had to be a price to all this. That's the only way Damon rolled. He was not nice for just the sake of it. There was always a cost.

I walked into the kitchen half yawning. Stefan was at the stove working on a massive amount of blueberry pancakes as Elena sat talking to him. She turned at my arrival and meekly smiled. "Good morning Birthday girl." echoed Stefan who generously put three large cakes on my plate. "Hot and ready, not eat up so we can get going." He sat next to Elena and just grinned at me. "You're one of my oldest friends it's the least we can do.

Doubt showed all over my face. I hadn't had a proper birthday in at least a hundred years. It was when I stopped counting. The day I turned hundred and cried my eyes out to the thought of my life should have ended. A warden was supposed to be feared and respected but I as almost like a pet to them.

Stefan's POV

She looked so small standing there in the doorway. Her face looked so sad. A small smile appeared at the sight of the pancakes. I knew how much she could eat. For a warden she loved good food. From Elena's point of view she was probably floored by the girl's appetite. Sav loved breakfast foods.

I sat across from Sav next to Elena. "So I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking Stefan?" she asked cautiously. Sav was always so uptight and closed off. She was trained long ago to be that way. Vampires were her enemy in a way. However she was unaware of the type of message she projected.

"A road trip to the beach." I said.

She perked up, shifted her body weight and gazed intently. "The beach?"

"Yes the place with sand, water, and tons of shopping. I know that you love that place Sav. Heck the ocean is a part of you." I said watching her every move.

"Just for the day?" she asked. "I really need to keep tabs on things here."

"You can shift if something goes wrong and anyways we are bringing the danger with us." I said reassuringly.

She laughed. "Has Damon agreed?"

"He suggested this brilliant idea. Found out that you were born on the coast." I said.

She smirked. "It was something like that."

As if on cue, he appeared. "We'll are we going it's a bit of a drive from Mystic Falls. Come on guys! Stop slacking off."

So for the first time in my life, I saw my own brother really trying. I still doubted his reasons for this trip but at the same time maybe he was doing this for Sav. A debt long unpaid and way overdue for the countless times she gave him that 'Second Chance'.

Sav POV

We took two cars. I was with Damon and Stefan drove behind us with Elena.

"You didn't have to plan this. I really do not deserve this." I said

"When will you stop playing the saddest violin deal? We all got our problems Savannah. I could be trying to figure out how to get Katherine out of that lockdown tomb right now but instead I am spending the day with you. You're the warden the one person besides an older vampire who could kill me. Heck I don't bite." He said flatly.

"The ocean brings me to peace." I said quietly. "Why are you so obsessed?"

"That's why we are going. To have some fun! To get you to loosened up and relaxed." He said. "As for the obsession, I've got my reasons. It's so complicated. It's been so long since I've seen her. Elena is like a walking memory but she isn't my Katherine."

"Do you remember that time we met when you were human?" I asked cautiously.

"You were the only girl at that party that broke the spell I was under. You were stunning in that what was it blue gown?" he said while smuggle smiling at the past memory. "You should wear your hair like that more often."

I slightly blushed. "It's a nice thought."

"The past is the past. My humanity is long gone. I am vampire now; I don't understand his fascination with her besides Elena having a stunning resemblance."

"He found true love. I have seen it before vampire and human relationships. Usually ends sadly though." I said quietly.

He nodded and proceeds to look out the window as I cranked up the tunes. Knowing our conversation had just ended.

Elena's POV

The rain stopped as we crossed the main bridge to the beach. Sunshine broke through the clouds and it was close to lunch time. My stomach rumbled and Stefan smiled. "Hungry much?"

Stefan has spent most of our journey talking about how he had known Savannah for so long. Telling bits and pieces of her tragic tale and how the ocean was so special to her. He touched on how Savannah was so determined to help him find Damon's humanity. "What if there is no humanity left?" I asked.

"It's there Elena. If Savannah has not given up than it has to be there." He said confidently.

_I kept my thoughts to myself on the matter._

The day passed slowly. We ate at a small hole in the wall restaurant. Then lay out on the beach for hours. It was a mix of some beach volleyball, swimming and laughter. In the short week that I'd gotten to know Savannah I had not seen her smile like this. Color touched her skin and left a sun kissed glow that seemed to soot her just fine. We ditched the boys to have some well needed girl time.

"So do you want to go look for a dress for tonight?" I asked.

She looked at me peculiarly. "What do the boys have planned?"

"Well they want to go dancing and I suppose that would have to do with a beach bar?" I said. "I don't know how they will get me in but yeah."

"Mind control" She said rather darkly; apparently she wasn't fond of the vampire power.

We looked and looked for the perfect outfits. She helped me pick a rather dark blue form fitting beach dress with a charm bracelet. She on the other hand picked a short jean skirt a white flowing shirt with a big black belt to tie it all together. She had a very good sense of style that I envied. When we met up with Stefan at the beach boardwalk he was speechless.

"You guys look great." He said.

"Where is Damon?" asked Savannah to Stefan. "I hope he has not gone off to far."

He frowned. "He said he had something to do before our dancing began."

She shook her head in frustration. "I bet he's planning something." She muttered.

"Planning what?" echoed Damon's voice behind me. I shuddered.

I turned and smiled as he handed a wrapped gift to Savannah. She was speechless.

"Open it princess." He said.

She did and inside lay a shell bracelet linked by silver and pearl. "Happy Birthday! Now let's go have a good time. Stop looking in envy Elena."

I frowned at his comment but Stefan playfully hit him on the side of the head and hugged me.

So the night began. The music blared, the beach party began and time seemed to freeze. A bonfire was lit by a native of the beach. It was simply to perfect to be true.

Savannah POV

I was speechless. This day has been exactly everything I needed. I felt recharged ready to take on the world. Damon was on his best behavior; everyone was happy. It was to perfect. I felt like my warden instincts were slacking like I had been drugged with the elixir of life I'd never have.

I danced like I hadn't in forever. Letting myself loose and being free. Something that was wishful thinking to my kind; Damon kept close warding all the other men and kept me smiling. He still was a good dancer and sexy as hell.

We were all dancing the wind began to pick up. "Hey Damon, can I have your car keys? I need a sweater." He nodded and tossed me the keys. "Come back soon."

I walked over to the car and began digging in the back seat for some sort of warmth. As I dug I had my fingers brush along the binding of a very old book. I pulled it up and only could make out the lettering of a very old language long dead. _The Warden Hood: Shadow of the Light_

I had heard of this book, but it was only myth even to my kind. I sensed Damon and dropped the book barely having enough time to grab a jacket. "Did you find your jacket?" he asked sweetly.

I couldn't reveal my knowledge to him. I nodded and handed him the keys. "Thank you for everything today Damon it was perfect."

"I thought you deserved it for all your effort." He said.

I should have known to not let my guard down. Why was he holding the Warden Hood Book? What was he going to try to do with that book? It scared me. The drive was a long one home. Very silent I was not going to be able to keep up the charade much longer. I just wanted to be away from him. All the lies, it was all false. He was still the same monster. The same killer as he was all these years ago. Caleb would be so disappointed.

_Everything in life has an opposite. While one brings devastation; the other brings __**peace**__._

Hope you liked!!

Lighthope1 (Please Review)


	6. Sunrises and Sunsets

When you live in the echo of death you're not really living you are just surviving to the next sunrise and till the last sunset.

I slept a lot after the trip to the ocean. Drank a little bit more then I should have and tried to wrap my mind of the concept that in this very house was the book of the greatest legends of Warden hood. Many had died to protect that book from the vamps and now it was all gone to waste.

I awoke to a crash and scream. I rushed into the kitchen to find blood gushing from a gash on Elena's forehead and Stefan's eyes consumed by the element of blood. I grabbed Elena's arm. "Come on. This is a bad place to be. Get into my bathroom and clean up."

She nodded and ran up the stairs to my bathroom. Stefan began to gain control himself. "Hungry much?" I asked.

He groaned. "I haven't fed in a few days. I thought I had it under control."

"Stefan Salvatore, go eat some furry creatures." I teased. "I'll clean up in here. And you know that in your case starving yourself is not wise."

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "She was just trying to help and hit her head on the side of the counter. "

"Stefan, don't worry about it. Please just go eat so this won't happen again."

He nodded and walked out the backdoor. I cleaned up the blood from the counter and floor and washed it down the drain and then bleached the towel. Elena walked down the stairs and caught me in mid song and draining the bleach.

"Why bleach?" she asked.

"Gets rid of the residue and scent of the blood" I said. "Best invention ever created."

She nodded and sat on a stool near me. "So why are you still here if nothing has happened with Damon recently?"

I gripped the sink with my hands. "I suppose it's time for me to move on but to be honest Damon has something of mine that I need to get back."

"What do you mean?"

I shifted my eyes and looked her in the eye. "Is he here? I can't sense him."

"He left to go to a council meeting." She said.

"He has a book of legends of my kind. I found it in the back of his car last week when we were at the beach. I am worried he's going to do something stupid. I know he thinks that Katherine is in that tomb but if he's trying to use the book for leverage I just do not know how to approach him." I said.

"You've known him for how long? Savannah, you should know him as well as Stefan does." She said confidently.

"If my knowledge of Damon is correct than havoc will strike down this town in its path." I angrily said.

"What happened in 1864?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip. "It's complicated and not my story to tell Elena. All I know is when I met you I thought you were Katherine and somewhere down the line paths crossed and you were created in the lineage."

She looked at the floor and then back at me. "I do not know what to think anymore."

"What was Katherine like?" she probed.

I laughed to myself. "Exactly the opposite of you Elena; count your blessings. My question is do you have feelings for Damon?"

Her head snapped up at the question. "No of course not; I love Stefan."

I smirked. "Glad you're so sure of yourself. They both are very tricky to understand."

"Why are you so vague about their history?" she asked.

"I swore an oath two centuries ago to never reveal the histories of the undead to humans. In fact my close proximity to you causes my judgment to be tampered. Since I was once human the urge to be alive is stronger."

She leaned in closer to me. "Can you tell me your story? What was it like to live through it all? To see the civil war, world war 1, world war 2, the greatest presidents to ever live?"

I smiled. "It was like living in a movie. Historical event though interesting to me have always been second to my profession. Living forever may seem like a wonderful thing but it's hellish. To be completely alone in the world and the only company you can keep are the monsters you must control and never trust. It's like living in the life version of purgatory."

"Not such a happy outlook. Never thought about it that way." She said.

"I've had a long time to think. I was about your age with I received my duties. It was a hard pill to swallow." I said "But Elena if I do stay here long enough I might just tell you my story."

Stefan walked in that very moment looking happier and more alert. "Feel better?" I asked.

He nodded and remarked about the smell of bleach and then gestured to Elena that they should leave.

I watched them disappear into another part of the house and I reached for a cereal box. The sunlight danced as it rose and fell in the sky. The day faded and I remained restless. Damon was not going to return for a long time I sensed. But I had to confront him and possibly shift at the end of the evening. My time in Mystic Falls was fading fast. I had duties to other townships and other vamps to watch over.

He slinked in the backdoor. I lay on the living room couch curled up in an afghan staring into the fire.

"We need to talk Damon." I said. He cringed and walked into the room. "I was hoping you were asleep Sav."

"Warden's do not sleep unless there are no duties. I have a long list of them."

"Then why are you here still?" he asked in a curious tone. "And so uptight for the matter?"

"Why do you have the Warden book?" I asked while sensing his aura changing from a friendly pale white to red tone.

"How do you know I have it?" he asked keeping his emotions in check.

I sat up, pulled my hair down from my messy bun and lightly stroked it. "I found it the night I went to get a jacket. You need to return that to me."

"It's not like I can read it Savannah." He mocked. "Plus it has some magical seal."

"Again just give it back." I argued. I pulled my hair back up into its bun and glared.

"I cannot do that Savannah."

"Why can you not do what I ask?" I said letting my temper get the best of me.

"Because I need it for the tomb opening; to get my Katherine back from the grasps of death." He confidently said.

"She's not coming back Damon." I yelled. He appeared in my face his eye brooding. "She will come back."

I pressed my hands into his chest and sent him flying into the air and hitting the wall across the room. "Damon Salvatore, do not test my abilities." I yelled. "Just give me back the book!"

He groaned and sat up quickly. "Never, where would the fun be in that?"

"Then I will have to take it by force." I said. Stefan and Elena appeared moments later. They saw two very dangerous and angry monsters.

"Whoa, calm down Savannah." Stefan tried to say. He inched closer to me.

"Not this time Stefan." I yelled. "He better give me the book or it's the end. Stay out of this."

"Savannah, what book are you talking about?" he countered.

"It is the warden book of knowledge. Vampires are forbidden to have it." I said.

Damon grinned. I used my speed ability and slammed my fist into his handsome face. It killed me inside but I was so angry.

"Give me the book back now. Or I will tear you apart bit by bit."

He growled and lunged forward fangs unleashed. He pierced my skin while slamming my body into the floor. Our screams mingled as he pulled back in pain and as I felt as if my body was on fire. With protection of the blood comes pain, unbearable unblock able agony.

Stefan appeared before me trying to stop the madness. His brother lunged at him and Stefan took the blow. "Stop being the warden's pet!" Damon screamed at Stefan.

I regained my composure and grabbed Damon by the neck though he was taller than me I was able to drag his flailing body across the room. "Give me the book Damon." I pulled the fire starter stick up to his heart.

Stefan's POV

I watched them fight. It was like it had been fifteen years ago. Damon had found a shred of Savannah's humanity and planned to destroy it just as he wanted to destroy my happiness. A line of her real family lived in the town we were visiting and when brought to his attention he knew he could not pass up the opportunity. But at that time Savannah arrived and nearly destroyed him. Just like this time.

But this time, I do not think she would relent if he did not give up the book.

Sav's POV

His eyes still remained brooding. "It is in my room sealed within the hidden vault. You will need my help to unlock it."

"It is always the difficult way with you." I grumbled.

"Damon just gives her the damn book." yelled Stefan.

"I will leave if you do." I said trying to get on better terms with him. "I'd prefer to not have to use force."

He relented, demanded to have time to calm down and then lead me to the book.

We all sat in dead silence in the living room. Elena was speechless; she had never seen either Salvatores like this nor ever considered how capable I truly was.

The auras around me calmed to a light pink. I decided this would be the time to demand the book. As prickly as Damon was and for all that he was worth he really truly believed that Katherine wanted to be back with him.

He took us to his bed room. It was sparsely decorated compared to Stefan who kept everything. As we entered he closed the door and told us to wait as he went into an adjoining room. Elena was the first to spot it out; taking note of the silly outfits.

Sitting on the dresser were pictures from various years. The one that caught my eye was of two boys in similar attire with a much shorter girl in the middle grinning. I lightly blushed; it was a picture of the Salvatore Brothers and me circa 1900. I picked up off the dresser and looked more closely.

"Could you really not resist touching my things?" he asked while plucking the photo from my hands and placing a very old and heavy book in my arms.

"Thank you Damon, I wish I had not had to use force. But we all know that's the only way to handle you." I said while clutching the book to my body.

Elena and Stefan stood in the corner frowning. "Does this mean you are leaving Savannah?" asked Elena.

I nodded, "I have gotten what I was meant to shift for. It's time for me to leave. Duty calls."

Damon grinned. "I will not be missing you that are for sure."

Stefan frowned. "How long will it be before we see you again? It was so long the last time between visits."

My heart ached at those words. "Who knows Stefan just take care of Elena. I like her."

She smiled and hugged me. "It was a pleasure to meet you." I nodded.

This was too much emotion. Damon could read me. I was a blubbery mess. My warden hood had truly taken it is toll on me. Maybe it was time to pass on my duties as much as I did not want to.

I gathered my very few belongings of my own and hugged everyone except Damon goodbye. I made empty ended promises and told them if something significant happened I would be back. Even if leaving for the hardest part. I had all the time in the world, the sunrises and sunsets just kept getting longer.


	7. Lies a plenty

Hey Everyone! Thank you for your patience. Please review and thank you for all the support! ~Lighthope1

Lies are a barrier to the truth. They coat the world in pretty rose colored shade of glass. A lie is an excuse guarded.

After leaving Mystic falls, I was shifted midday into Waretown, SC. I was very familiar with South Carolina. In my earlier years of Wardenhood I visited this area. I helped prevent the Charleston population from depleting. A collective of recently turned vampires have been feeding and must be slowed down; their feeding frenzies were depleting the human population surrounding the outskirts of Charleston. I could sense the auras of the frightened locals and their wariness of strangers due to the recent killings. It kept me on edge; I had to find the source (the creator) before any more lives were lost.

I sensed the location of the vampires; I could feel a strong presences coming from the woods around Waretown. After wandering around the main square; I walked down a road darkened by a canopy of old oaks. I still remember when they were freshly planted saplings at the foundation celebration. A medium size house adjacent to the main road appeared in front of me. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out three stakes placing them in easy access. If I was going to be ambushed I'd at least be prepared.

I rang the doorbell and a young woman opened the door.

"Hello, May I help you?" she asked. This was always the complicated part of the task. To get the human away from the situation often the vamps had their human under heavy mind control. I shifted my weight and put on my best desperate face.

"My car is broken down farther down the road. May I use your phone?" I asked kindly.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked glancing around my small form.

I laughed. "It died. No reception out here. I really need to call AAA and my parents."

She nodded. "Come in but please hurry. I have company here that cannot be disturbed."

I walked into the house and my aura read of four vampires resting and one alert. It sent chills down my back. The women walked me into the kitchen towards the phone. She pointed at the phone on the wall. "Hurry up, I really am not supposed to have strangers here."

I thanked her for her kindness and began to dial.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement. I swung around slammed my foot into the incoming figure. The female vampire went flying across the kitchen slamming her body against the fridge. I watched the young women becoming frantic.

The young women screamed and lunged at me. "I'm trying to save you." I yelled. She screamed and out of stupidity ran into the door frame. Her body crashed to the floor and became limp. The female vampire rose allowing her hair to reveal her face, her fangs and eyes were fuming.

I pulled out a stake but stopped dead in my tracks allowing my jaw to drop. "No way in hell." I said. "It cannot be you Katherine?" I edged closer to get a better look if had been at least sixty years.

"Hello Savannah." She said. "It's been such a long time. Did you miss me?"

She moved towards the human and set the small form in a sitting position. "Why did you have to hurt my human? She was so kind to us. She was so giving of her blood to my younglings. Such a shame of life, ironic that she died, you were supposed to save her."

My eyes looked down in shame but gained composure quickly."Katherine you created these new vampires. Why are you doing this?"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I knew I could smell them on you. The Salvatore Brothers if I am correct? You were at that lovely dance party such a tragic end."

I bit my lower lip. "They think you're trapped in that tomb. I thought they would move on but you did something to poor damon."

She smiled. "I did love them both so much. Well let's keep that our little secret because I want to see my friends again. So let them open up the tomb."

"I cannot allow that to happen." I said. "Innocent lives are at stake. Those vampires will be starving."

"It would only be more charges for you warden. Such a pathetic existence you have. Never get to be the one to have any fun like us. You never get to have a life."

I lunged at her but she darted away. "You may be stronger than I but I am older." She said matter of factly.

She lunged and knocked me to the ground. Her fangs hung out and it was like staring into Elena's face. I used my arms to push her off. Anger pulsated from my body. She used her speed to dash to my backpack and pulled out the warden book.

"This was exactly what I was searching for. It's ironic that you brought it straight to my location." She said greedily. "Such a sad future you have in store warden."

A figure appeared near the fallen house owner. I could sense that the figure was a witch. It kept me on alert. I tried to use my speed to knock the book from Katherine's clutches.

She dodged my running rampage and I crashed into tables and chairs. I tried regaining my balance but as I turned towards the vampire and the witch bond me by magic. Chanting began as the witch opened the warden book, their auras were black and I felt pain surge through my body. It was so agonizing that it broke past my defenses and dragged me to the edge of unconsciousness.

Katherine's laughter was the last thing I heard before she kicked my small form into nothingness.

I woke to the morning sunrise, blinding my vision and every muscle in my body aching. I shifted my body weight to move away from the sun. I could not sense anything, I was alone and from my position I could see that the kitchen was still in shambles from the struggle.

I slowly sat up and my throat began to crave water. I used a chair to help me balance as I inched to the sink that was dripping tiny droplets of water. As I got more of my balance I accessed the damage. Normally I would have been healed by now but when I looked at my body it was beat up. I moaned as I touched my banged up face and as I took my first sips of water I felt a wave of darkness hit me.

"No" I mumbled as I slumped again into darkness.

My mind was disconnected from my body. I felt as if I was floating and looking from the outside in. The witch's powers had done something very wrong. The only fear I had was the balance of warden and vampire had just been breached. I hoped I would be able to wake up from this nasty dream.

"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy."


	8. My Fragile Humanity

I have been so disconnected from humanity it seems like a foreign world. Even though I breathe the same air, have a heartbeat and eat it is still difficult. _If I were asked to give what I consider the single most useful bit of advice for all humanity it would be this: Expect trouble as an inevitable part of life and when it comes, hold you head high, look it squarely in eye and say, 'I will be bigger than you. You cannot defeat me._' However trouble kept finding me and kicking me to the ground.

I awoke to complete darkness. Pain was a dull roar and my skin rested on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. I felt so fragile as if I was human again. My breathing was labored and just thinking hurt. After two hundred years, humanity felt like a lifetime ago. As a warden to know what the creepy crawly things of the dark were capable of is terrifying in this weak state.

From my tilted angle I could see my backpack in the corner. I prayed that my cell phone was not destroyed and still had battery life. I used what energy I had left to inch towards my back pack. Every inch felt like an agonizing mile. The exhaustion was consuming; I managed to fumble with the zippers to find my cell phone still there. The light said low battery, I scrolled to the one name I dreaded to call. _Damon Salvatore._

Damon's POV

It was quiet in the Mansion. Elena and Stephen were out on a date and I had absolutely nothing to do. I poured a tall glass of brandy and sat watching the fire. My mind wandered to the recent memories and feelings becoming revealed with every passing day for Elena. My phone buzzed and a unknown number came on the screen.

"Hello, this is Damon." I said half heartily.

"Damon…" said an exhausted voice. "Please help me…"

"Savanna, is that you? Where are you?" I asked.

"South Carolina…my phone is dying…I am so tired…please come." She begged.

I could hear her fear as the phone dropped the call.

"Dammit, Savannah what are you up to now!" I muttered as I placed my still full glass of liquor on the table and zoomed to grab my keys to the mustang.

Hours passed and all I could think about is what could be wrong with the warden. Savannah would not call me unless it was truly bad. She obviously knew which Salvatore truly cared for her wellbeing. All I could think was she was a smart cookie. How her slight smirk could bring a smile to my face; how gorgeous she truly was. If only she was not the warden and one of us.

My first guess was the Charleston, South Carolina area. I would have to track her from there. To find the signal location of their phone call would be the most efficient. I do not know how much longer she has.

Sav POV

Hours passed and still nothing but fear consumed me. I stared up at the kitchen ceiling and counted the seconds per minute to count the hours. My mind and lips were the only moving parts left. Whatever the spell the witch had cast was slowly draining me of life. It would not be that bad to die here. I would get to see my family again. It is so complicated thinking back on it. Living forever and never finding love. Katherine had been right. Death would be easier. If only my ticket was guaranteed to heaven.

I started to close my eyes; the sunlight was agonizing. I started to quiet my mind. Maybe sleep would make death come quicker. I drifted off and my breathing became slower. I do not know what happens after this only Damon can tell me.

Damon POV

I tracked her scent to a road on the out skirts of Waretown, SC. It was faint. It looked like the home was abandoned so I would be able to come in. As I tried the door, a shock surged through my arm. It left it incapable of movement. "Damn witches to hell." I yelled.

I tried the back door this time with a kicking motion. As it crumbled under the force light revealed a kitchen. On the floor lay Savannah. Her hair was silver, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Her skin was cold like death. I touched her face and still no movement. I knew her blood was toxic but I had to try something. So I bit into her and instead of the toxin I was greeted by the amazing taste of blood.

She awoke, her eyes frantic as she met mine with her blood dripping from my lips. She could not move, only her eyes would reflect fear. I bit into my arm and let the blood begin to flow. I opened her mouth and instructed her to swallow. Slowly she began gaining movement; I had to stop her drinking to the point of her almost draining me of my reserves. She looked so fragile sitting on the blood smeared floor. I pulled her limp body into my arms and walked towards the light.

She whispered the words that crossed my mind. "Am I human again?" Then she fell back into a trance of sorts.

I frowned at the thought of Savannah being human something I could not fathom. Humanity would not be kind to her.

"_As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light in the darkness of mere being.__"_


	9. Shooting Stars

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get out. I really liked writing this one. Hope to get deeper eventually. Thanks for being patient.

-Lighthope1

P.S Please Review :)

I swore to protect the world from the monsters that reside in it. My creator said once, _"__Wise men speak because they have something to say; Fools because they have to say something.__" _ I had nothing left to say. No reason to live to be human would be traumatic to both my mind and body.

Lights flickered on the ceiling of the car as I lay motionless in the backseat wishing I was dead. "I need to die. It is my time." I whispered. Damon jerked the car to a stop, rushed to my side of the car and leaned into my vision. "You will not die. You are going to live and we are going to figure out what happened. Savannah you are not allowed to go away"

I shifted my head to move out of his vision. "I do not want to live Damon. I just want to be left alone."

"Then why did you call me?" he asked.

"She is coming back Damon. It's Katherine. She will destroy Mystic Falls and kill Elena. I saw it in her eyes." I said letting tears brim over. "Now I have revealed her whereabouts and I die by Warden Creed. I have lived to long. My creator said when the seasons of change wished it of me than my powers would pass on."

His frustration showed all over his face. A long sigh ensued and then he shut the car door and began driving again. "You are not going to die on my watch." He said as if all I had just told him did not matter.

But everything that I did just tell him did MATTER. I drifted back into slumber and eventually awoke in a dark room under warm sheets. I used my strength to push up into a sitting position. I looked around to recognize the guest room in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. It had felt like ages since I had been in this room. I pulled at the covers to reveal my legs and my feet. I inched towards the edge of the bed and let my feet hit the floor.

I took a very long time to get my footing back. I walked towards the dresser and mirror. I closed my eyes and when I opened them and a different girl was staring back. My hair was a shimmering silver tone with one strip of dark brown left and my eyes were sky blue not the amber of a warden. However my tattoo on my wrist still remained. I was now a _fallen warden._

I eyed the dark oak door; wondering if I could sneak out and just disappear. I was surprised that Damon had not appeared but maybe he was hunting. Without my warden powers, I was just like any other human; hiding from the things that go bump at night.

I wore Damon's clothing from it looked like: sweatpants that swallowed my small frame and a black v-neck t-shirt. I opened the door cautiously and inched towards the staircase. My stomach rumbled as I entered the kitchen. As I opened the refrigerator, I heard footsteps. I turned on my heel to see Damon and Stefan staring at me.

"You're out of my favorite juice." I said casually. Stefan used his speed to check the pantry and pulled out cranberry apple. I smiled but humor did not touch either Salvatore's faces.

"Are you human?" asked Damon.

"I certainly do not look or acts like a warden." I said while trying to unscrew the cap of the juice.

"So it is a yes. This just seems so strange…" Stefan said while plucking the juice from my grasp and opening the top.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

Damon crossed his arms. "Three days."

I looked up into his eyes. "I guess I did not die after all; I tried hard enough to do so."

His eyes started to darken and my natural instinct was to run. I held my breath as if that would save me. Stefan put his arm on his brother's shoulder. "Go eat brother. It is safer that way."

Damon blinked away the darkness and walked the few feet between us. His hug engulfed my small form. We just stood like that I took in his scent of liquor, forest and rich cologne. Stefan's cough broke our moment. "Just be safe till I get back." He whispered into my ear before we separated.

Then he was gone and somewhere in between that conversation and the hug. I listened to my heart instead of my head for the first time in over 150 years. It scared the hell out of me like everything in this world. It was the new life of a fallen.

This was the beginning of a world that was fragile and only storms were predicted to be brewing in the future.

_Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before._


	10. Dynamite

"_When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened.__"_

I started having a routine in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Sleeping was the hardest; it came in small doses and often kept me wide awake. The darkness was pure internal agony and my negative thoughts consumed my entire being. I acted as if everything was okay but deep inside I was falling apart. Hours turned into days that turned into weeks. My humanity still remained and my memories of being a Warden began to fade.

I became accustomed to walking on egg shells around the boys. I was now at their mercy; living with vampires was a deadly profession. The town of Mystic Falls was back to normal. It was as ordinary as that small town could be. Katherine's presence remained always on our minds. Stefan convinced me to consider going to Mystic Falls high school for the last half of the school year because he knew that I needed structure. A part of me wanted to listen to his advice but another part of me wanted to just disappear.

One morning in early January, I woke before dawn. I ran three miles, showered and then found myself dressed in skinny jeans and a loose white long sleep top. My hair hung over a shoulder and my backpack slung over my left shoulder. When I walked into the kitchen Stefan's face seemed perturbed by my behavior. His face remained neutral but in the corners I saw the hint of smile lines. I started making my own breakfast and I commented on the weather. He warned of the need of a jacket and kept drinking his rum and coke. I let the bowl weigh heavy in my hand as I made the decision to sit with him at the breakfast table.

"So what's school like at Mystic Falls? Are you sure you could get me in as a transferring senior?" I asked while trying to separate the cereal from the milk.

He grinned. "Remember I got these wonderful powers that are very convincing."

My blue eyes shot through his eyes. The door creaked as Damon appeared. His face was smug and his behavior had returned to the Damon I had always known. He had been more distant lately even after that hug so many weeks before.

"So you're joining my brother in high school? Don't you think you are a bit old Savannah?" he said sarcastically while grabbing a blood bag from the fridge.

I frowned. "I am after all eighteen. I think it's time to move on with my life. Senior Year, then maybe college and who knows possible a career. I always was fascinated by the world of business and nursing."

He jabbed a straw into the bag and let the smell of blood linger long enough to touch my nostrils. Out of instinct I felt my nose flinch. "You are a warden not human." He said emphasizing the word warden.

I was about to rebuttal but Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder and ushered me out the door to the garage. I gave him a dirty glance as we climbed into his car.

"Why can I not argue with him?" I asked.

He put the car in reverse and sped towards school. "Because Sav you are human now. Your life is fragile and he could kill you."

"Damon would never hurt me. You know that." I argued.

His lips made a thin line. "You are in danger."

"Would it be better if I left? Moved out and got my own place?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I really do not know what to tell you. If you were to decide to leave I will help with money. It is the least I can do when I cannot keep you safe in my own house."

I looked at my feet and then looked back at him. "I'll find a place today instead of going to class. It's just better this way Stefan."

"Take my car for the day." He said while parking at the school.

I stepped out of the car to find Elena at the driver's side. She was smiling at the sight of Stefan and then she looked in my direction. "Savannah! Are you really coming to school here?"

I shook my head. "I am borrowing Stefan's car for the day to find an apartment of my own."

She shook her head. "Savannah, you should just stay with me. We have an apartment over the garage you could rent. I am sure it would help with the bills for my aunt."

Stefan looked towards me for a confirmation. I messed with my purse zipper before answering her. "I was thinking more out of town. I have been in town long enough. It's time for me to move on."

Stefan's face was stricken by the news. He frowned at my response.

I sighed and held my ground. "I will go back home to pack. It is for the best."

"Sav, why are you doing this?"

"I do not belong in this world between humans and vampires. I should have died a long time ago. I carry with me that burden. It breaks my heart to be living." I clung to the keys letting the pain surge through my fingers. "I am going far away. Travel the world in hopes to find my humanity."

He nodded and Elena stepped closer to me. "Please be safe Savannah."

I nodded and replied, "I'll leave your car keys at the house. I will be quick in hopes to avoid Damon."

"He will search for you." Stefan said.

"I know where to hide." I said as I opened up the car door.

"Savannah, hold on," Stefan walked up to my small form and hugged me. "Be safe Sav. Take one of the cars from the garage. I want you to have your own car and here's a debit card to pay for things. Please take it for me."

I nodded. "Okay Stefan I will do that for you." I waved and climbed back into the car to head back to the boardinghouse.

The house was empty; the lights were off and there was an eerie feeling consuming the rooms. I went to my room and started packing. I turned on my stereo and allowed the music to play as I placed clothes into suitcases.

I came to a set of warden garb. I touched the soft and well worn material. I smelt the fabric and allowed it to consume my memory. A series of flashes linked together in my brain and the word _Tollden_ came to my mind.

_Tollden_ was the first and only town of Wardens' in the new world. I could go there to find out my true fate. Tollden was said to be in the heart of the New England wilds between two mountain cliffs and hidden from human eyes. Only the elders lived there.

I opened my eyes to see a pair staring back at me. I let the fabric fall from my fingers into the suit case.

"Damon, what are you doing in here?"

"I thought you were going to high school." He said.

"I changed my mind. I am leaving instead." I answered.

His fist went down on my dresser. "No way in hell you're leaving my sight. Not with Katherine out there wanting to kill you."

"Protect Elena, not me. I have to leave. I am not worth protecting."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"I plan to go far away from you Damon Salvatore." I said bitterly. "I am going to solve the warden mystery."

"I will follow you Savannah." He said. "You cannot escape a tracking vampire."

I stepped closer to his body and let my lips linger inches from his face. "I am going to tell you just once Damon Salvatore. For your own safety you will stay here. I have lived years without protection. I may be human but I have the intelligence of a warden. You just wish right now that we would kiss. The temptation is all there. Remember I am a smart cookie."

He sighed but kept his eyes locked with mine but a smirk formed on the edge of his lips.

"Katherine wants to destroy us all. I will not sit here waiting for her to kill me. I am going to Tollden and you won't be able to stop me." I answered.

"Hell yes, I can stop you." He said forcefully while embracing my body against his own.

I frowned and as I accepted his embrace; I took my hidden needle full of vervain and shot it into his side.

He groaned and his eyes revealed anger, fear and wonder.

I let his body slump into my arms and leaned him on the bed. "I am just doing this so I can leave you Damon. In another time, just maybe we could have been together." I whispered into his ear then I placed a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you for being so protective."

I grabbed a backpack and piled it with clothes instead of the suitcase. Then I changed into dark jeans, a black flowing top with a leather jacket and boots. I gave Damon one more glance before closing my bedroom door. I knew that this would give me a few hours of time to escape. I wrote a quick note to till in Stefan of my choices and left his keys on top of the note.

I walked towards the garage and turned on the light. Lights flickered on and revealed a sea of cars and motorcycles. I stepped towards an Audi R8 but knew that a motorcycle would be easier to hide and get away with.

I grabbed a helmet and picked the black BMW RR S1000. I took one last glance at the boardinghouse and started the engine. I turned on the street and headed north into the unknown.

_All the best stories are but one story in reality - the story of escape. It is the only thing which interests us all and at all times, how to escape._


	11. Peace

**Hello Readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have devoted this chapter to the development of Wardens and Savannah. The next few chapters will fallow a lose time line of the beginning of season two of this AMAZING show. I WILL BE GOING BACK TO DAMON/STEFAN/ELENA! So please enjoy this chapter and comment! I love feedback and new ideas. Being able to think outside the box is where its at! Enjoy.**

The darkness was the disease. The remedy was time. _The time I kill is killing me_. I had been alone for so many weeks now. I asked myself would I really find the answers I sought? Did Tollden even exist or was it a figment of the warden legends.

Damon never appeared.

I was on the border between Vermont and New Hampshire. A place I had once known well. Terrain does not change, only the people who live on the land.

I was out of money, famished, and tired. It was the life of living on the fringes of the human world.

And when I thought I could not go any further. Tollden found me.

It was sunset and as I walked on the forgotten path. Two cloaked individuals appeared in my vision and stopped me in my tracks. Their cloaks were designed in Warden cartography spelling protector of darkness.

"Traveler, go no further. Turn around." A voice instructed.

My fists balled up and I answered. "I must find Tollden."

A cloaked body revealed their face. A girl with long black hair with amber eyes looked at me with curiosity. "How do you know of such things human?"

I pulled up my jacket wrist to reveal my warden tattoo.

"I am fallen." I said as my body began to shake.

"How is this possible?" answered the girl. "We only have one warden out on mission."

"I am Savannah Blackwell." I answered.

She looked at her companion who had not spoken. The figure revealed his face and it left me light headed.

"Everett Climpse?" I whispered. He nodded but before I could ask him anything. My body shutdown and darkness consumed my vision.

I awoke to agonizing pain. I could not see but only hear faint voices.

"What will the counsel decide?" asked a female voice.

"She is transforming back into her warden form. It will be a matter of hours before she will realize the added powers." Said a male voice.

"She is old. Savannah deserves to live in Tollden. She was never supposed to be out in the field this long Everett."

"Hush Stella, do not talk about such things."

I proceed to go in and out of consciousness.

I awoke to sunlight on my face. After getting into a sitting up position, I evaluated the situation. The room was small, with one window, a dresser, a desk and closet.

"I am glad you have awoken." Said a female voice.

I looked over at the woman. She was tall, with an elegant way about herself, and long curly brown hair. "My name is Stella, it is a pleasure to meet you Savannah. We met on the road before your dizzy spell."

I nodded. "Where am I?"

"Tollden the city of the ancient warden legend" Stella said. "You can get a better from the window."

My breath was taken away at the site of the city. It was enormous with a combination of glass and forest. Low level buildings built into a valley of sorts with rocky path ways that lead to a river in the center."

"There cannot be that many wardens." I answered.

"The forgotten come here. People who die at the clutches of the vampires get a better life. They choose to go to the heavens with time. Some want to live a life on earth first."

I looked at her with a smile. "Are you a forgotten or a warden?"

"I was a warden of the Canadian regions. Until fifty years ago, I was the newest member of wardens to retire. You are their unusual case. A matter the counsel is unsure to proceed on. Here are some clothes to change into. Take your time and then come join Everett and I for breakfast. " She said while standing to walk out the door.

I looked over at the closet. I took my time picking out an outfit. A combination of dark jeans, white top with a black fitted jacket and boots seemed best suited. I walked into the attached bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Amber eyes looked back at me. I smiled slightly. Warden again.

As my mind pondered what Damon would say. I could not fathom the chaos ensuing on the town at that very moment. It would be later brought up by the counsel what my future was going to lead. But till then, breakfast sounded really good.

I was at peace. Funny thing was I learned over the years. _Nobody can bring you peace but yourself. _It was about damn time_.  
_


	12. Anger

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this story. I am trying to link it with this new season. Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW

Lighthope1

_In a controversy, the instant we feel anger, we have already ceased striving for truth and have begun striving for ourselves._

I fallowed the smell of waffles into the open-air kitchen. Stella and Everett were in deep conversation while cooking.

"She does not need to know all the details. Savannah was always rather simple minded. I do not want her to think this is the only option. To stop what is projected to happen to Mystic Falls could possibly end her own life..." Everett said while cutting some fruit.

I stood with my hands on my hips. "I am old enough to know about such things." I argued.

Everett looked up at me with a small frown. "In my mind I forget you are not my apprentice."

"That was over 200 years ago."

"Fruit?" asked Stella nervously. "Lets talk about happier things. How about that you and I go to the market today?" she offered.

"I want to meet with the counsel. If they are deciding my fate I should have a say."

Everett sat down at the kitchen table. "You will have your say soon enough. Until then we have more training to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?" I asked.

"To kill Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. There reign has been long enough and you have given them to much time to repent. It is your greatest flaw Savannah. Your heart got involved." Said Everett.

Anger surged in me. I tired to calm the angry voices in my head. "Everett…"

"Savannah sit down and eat. Training starts in a hour." Said Everett who then walked out of the room.

"So much for reminiscing about the past." I muttered.

Stella stood by the stove gripping the edges of the counter. "I hate fights."

"Well get used to it. That's all he and I ever do."

"You are so young Savannah. You got to be human again and you took it for granted. Why did you even stay with those bloodsuckers?" she said.

I stood up from the table. "Those bloodsuckers were my allies. They saved me from death. They have a name. It's Salvatore." I yelled.

She smirked. "You are not one of us. I hope the counsel retires you by force. You're tainted." Then she walked out of the room leaving me speechless and a loss for words.

I stood with the sun rising on my back and breakfast cold on the table. My steps echoed on the hall as I went back into my room to change for training.

Training took weeks. I noticed my powers were stronger and I was able to shift faster. My anger towards Everett was relentless. Stella watched from a distance as if pouting would get his full attention. I had concluded retired wardens needed jobs.

I was trained to be relentless and anger fueled my abilities. I was angry with Everett, angry with Damon for saving me and angry with Katherine for making me human. It felt like I was infused with magic. I was one with the flow of Warden power. The trick was not giving myself completely over to the power.

Days turned into weeks and I finally had my time with the council of elders.

I wore black pants, a grey fitted shirt, a black leather jacket, high boots, a fitted sling belt and my hair French braided.

I walked into the council room with confidence. I bowed to them and stood before the four elders.

"We ask you a simple question Savannah Blackwell. Are you ready to be relentless? To save mankind and destroy the vampires of the names Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore."

I looked at the elders with a determined look. "I have been informed of the situation in Mystic Falls. The return of Katherine Pierce will compromise the town. I am needed to contain the situation and destroy the vampires residing in Mystic Falls. Death to those that inflict pain and suffering to the innocent."

They all nodded in agreement. "Due to your successful training and the advice of Everett we have decided to send you on this mission. Our training is a bit out of the ordinary. You were trained in a time when we were just beginning establishment in the Americas. You are a survivor. We had high expectations Savannah."

I thanked the council for their time and efforts. "I will do my best."

"Do not disappoint us Savannah. We do not forgive." I nodded and turned towards the entrance. Outside awaited Everett who would bring me back to the real world.

He gave me a once over. "So as I predicted the council approved."

I nodded. "Now you have to say goodbye all over again."

Everett smirked. "I don't regret picking you to be my apprentice. You had a fire for life. Something of your clan lacked. I am sorry we didn't have more time to catch up. I know you wanted answers."

"I got my warden powers back. I will have a lifetime to get my answers I seek."

"Savannah, this task you are taking on won't be easy. They are the enemy. Just remember that. All you have to do is what we discussed. Kill the enemies. Show no remorse." He said while grabbing me by the shoulder and spinning me on my heel.

"Be strong Sav."

I grabbed his hand and shoved it off my shoulder. "I still hate you Everett. I will complete my mission and then I will be back for my own answers. How do I get back to the human world?"

"Follow this path away from Tollden. You will reach a fork in the road and go to the left. After another hour you will break the surface of a lake. Best of luck." He said and then watched as I headed down the path.

This ending seemed empty. As if I was missing something from the equation. I had spent weeks in training. Relearning why I hated vampires, being pushed to my limits and put into starvation periods. I had gotten very few answers. The book of warden's was still missing. As I walked away, I buried the feelings and emotions.

I stepped out of my Audi R8 and onto the Salvatore grounds. I slipped my shades down my face and surveyed the situation. It was chilly and I zipped up my leather jacket. I could feel their presence before I saw them.

Two figures came out of the forest. One female and the other male, they were clothed in light spring colors. I recognized Stefan and what looked like a freshly changed Caroline Forbes.

I closed my eyes and shifted into their path.

Stefan took a defensive position and Caroline backed up from my reformation.

"Hello Stefan." I said cocking my head to the side. "Why is Caroline a vampire?"

"Savannah, you have your warden powers back?"

"Took a few months but they were hard earned. Why is she turned?"

Caroline stepped in front of Stefan. "Why does it matter?"

"I am the warden of this region. I need to know these things."

She laughed. "So you are telling me that you are the vampire police? I so do not need more people telling me what to do. I can hear your heart beat."

"I do have human qualities." I said.

"Then I can prove me point." She growled and lunged at me. Stefan stiffened and yelled at her to stop. However I was too fast. I side stepped her attempt at tackling me and then grabbed her form and swung it at the trees.

"Never cross me." I said. Then I stepped towards her and placed my heel at her heart. "You should be dead."

She growled and I placed more pressure on her body. "Learn your place Caroline."

"What the hell?" yelled Stefan. "What is going on with you Sav?"

I walked over to him and glared. "Keep her in check. I do not want to have to handle a youngling. As for what is going on? I know that Katherine is back and that time is against us. I plan to end this for once in for all. It's been pleasant seeing you Stefan."

He grabbed my arm. "Sav, what has happened you?"

I looked into his eyes and bit my lower lip in a defeated manner. He sighed and softened his grip.

I grabbed his arm and used my strength to flip him over my shoulder. He landed with a smack and thud.

"That girl you knew is gone. She is dead. Stefan tells your brother that he should be on his best behavior with me. He really doesn't want to cross me. This is his only warning."

Stefan looked up into my angry eyes and tried to probe deeper. "Savannah I cannot control what my brother does. You know that better than anyone."

"I said you just needed to warn him."

With that I shifted in a blink of an eye to my car. I got in and revved the engine than sped off towards downtown. I felt a blood bath about to ensue.

_There are two things a person should never be angry at, what they can help and what they cannot._


	13. Unpredicatble

Thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's been a long time and I will try to update more often now that it is the summer. As a reviewer, I would love to hear your feedback. I know how the story will end but what are YOU curious about? I will reply to all posts on my next post.

-Light hope1

_Everybody lies, but it doesn't matter because nobody listens._

I placed my coffee back on the table of the Mystic Falls Café. I knew he would be here soon.

I shut my eyes and used my abilities to search. It was like a sea of souls. When I shut my eyes and focused I was able to search in a network of lights to search for Damon.

_I didn't like surprises_.

"So you really are back." He said while pulling the chair across from me closer.

I opened my eyes and smirked. "Sorry, I left on such bad terms Damon."

"We have bigger problems presently." He said.

I nodded. "I see that Caroline is a vampire."

"I tried to end her life but Elena and Stefan objected." He answered.

"She is back. I am well aware. What is being done about it?" I asked while taking a sip of the coffee.

"We have it under control. You should go on with your duties Warden, "He said sternly.

"See Damon, it doesn't work that way. I call the shots remember?" I said.

"Elena is in danger. Something bigger than even you is on the verge. We have been warned of darker days ahead. A warden is the last thing that we need around."

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"I have my sources. Just stay out of it. Just go on with what wardens do. I won't be killing carelessly. I have to keep a low profile, the police are getting suspicious and I promised Elena." He grumbled.

"Why do you even care about the doppelganger?" Silence only greeted my ears. I decided to dig farther. "I think you love her. You love Elena." I said while watching him flinch at the words.

He looked into my eyes. "You know what is funny Savannah? I loved you first but you stabbed me in the back just like Katherine. So you're no better than she is! I warn you to never repeat that again or there will be blood on my hands and it will be yours. You need to leave warden. I gave you my trust once but you betrayed it. So leave now while you can."

"You dare to threaten a warden." I yelled barely above a whisper.

He chocked his head and smirked. I stood up from the table, turned to leave and when he let his guard down I swung around slapped him on the face. "That's for threatening my life."

I didn't look back as I walked down the street heading towards my car. _He was going to suffer but it wouldn't be today. Nor would it be because of me._

_So hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks and I waited. Waited for a reason to kill Damon Salvatore and for once in his vampire existence he kept his promise. He had been right dark and evil things were in Mystic Fall's future._

I reconnected to my previous vampire charges and punished those that had broken the rules while I had been gone. I was relentless and the fire inside of my soul fueled all my choices.

I shifted often to Mystic Falls. One afternoon I decided to visit the Salvatore Boardinghouse unannounced. I walked into find Elena talking with a man I had never seen before in Mystic Falls.

"Elijah, we have a deal. For the protection of my family and friends I will come with you when it comes the right time to stop Klaus." She said while shaking his hand.

I froze as his gaze gave me a look over. "Ms. Savannah Blackwell It's a pleasure" he said while I tried to regain my composure.

I nodded, "Elijah, it has been at least…"

"Fifty years?" he supplied. I nodded and again I was a loss for words.

Elena cleared her throat and asked, "How do you know Savannah?"

Elijah smirked. "Since Savannah is the warden of these parts and I am an original. It only made sense we had some sort of agreement."

"It made my job less complicated and since the European wardens had such agreements…" I answered.

"What about Klaus? Does he break the agreement?" asked Elena.

I heard the Salvatore Brothers walk into the hallway at that very moment.

"What is he doing here?" asked Damon. Stefan shook his head and wrapped his arms around Elena.

"I asked him to come here." said Elena.

"What about her?" Damon asked while pointing at me.

"Well, she was unexpected but I think we are about to find out some important information." answered Elena.

I shook my head and sighed. "It depends on how you interpret the agreement…"

_I am not prepared for this future._


End file.
